Basic Shipbuilding
Shipbuilding. It's important if you're going to be succesful in StarQuest. Here are the instructions for building a basic ship. Additional instructions for more complicated ship parts can be found on the advanced shipbuilding page. The types or classes of ships can be found on the ship classes page , however, these ships (sans fighter, shuttle and speeder) require a certification for, which you can view using /certs available Polymer and polymer percentage So, you want to build a ship. The first thing you need to know about ships is that 60% of the blocks on the ship must be polymer blocks for it to be able to fly. So if you are flying a ship with 100 blocks, 60 or more of those 100 blocks must be polymer, or else it won't be able to move. If you do not have enough polymer to fly, your ship will tell you when you try to fly it- a message will appear that says "Your ship does not have enough of required block WOOL. Currently have , required percentage is 60.00", or something similar to that. This is very useful to determine how much more polymer you will need to add. A nice trick for making sure you have enough polymer is to make sure you place three wool blocks for every two other blocks. Polymer is a common block, but (with the exception of Rakuria, the stuff'' literally grows on trees'') can either take time getting a fair amount, or requires a lot of effort, as Polymer (and the potential for it!) can be found on almost every planet, except Uru, Xylos, and Nalavor. It can be challenging to get enough polymer to make a good ship, but it's very possible. Other ship blocks besides wool But what about that other 40% besides the 60% wool? What do you do with that? You can't just make it any block; some blocks will not stick to ships. As a general rule, anything that is made by the player and isn't stone based can fly on a ship. Glass, wood, metal blocks, bookshelves, signs, doors, furnaces, crafting tables, slabs are all good. Cobblestone, stone, dirt, grass, tall grass, leaves are not good. Most utility blocks can also stick to ships, such as crafting tables, furnaces, brewing stands, and dispensers. Chests do not attatch to ships; see the advanced shipbuilding page for information on ship chests, which are also known as storage crates. The main sign The ship absolutely has to have one control sign, though almost all ships will have two. The sign that you absolutely must have is the starship main sign, which you should put in the cockpit. This is the sign you will use to start and stop piloting your ship. You create it by placing a sign and putting the name of the ship class on the first line. For information on ship classes check out the ship types page. If you leave the other lines blank the plugin will automatically put your name on the first line. If you want to specify other pilots besides yourself, you can put their names on lines 2-4 of the sign. The names on the sign are the only people who can pilot that ship. If you want to steal a ship, you will have to break its main sign and replace it with a new one that has your name on it. If a ship is parked in a faction, WorldGuard, or at spawn, you won't be able to break its main sign, and so you won't be able to steal the ship. Other Important Signs Along side the Command Sign, we have the Autopilot and Helm Signs. If the command sign were a superhero, these would be its sidekicks; as they are not necessary, however, they are the most important signs in the game. The helm sign turns your ship clockwise or counterclockwise depending if right or left click it (Right for clockwise, left for counterclockwise) and is useful for aiming cannons, adjusting your view, or landing your ship, Tetris style. The autopilot sign gives your ship both a significant speed boost as well as allowing you to fly hands-free! The autopilot sign, when clicked, using the direction you clicked it in to determine your ships direction, meaning you can fly backwards, or even diagonally! However, you cannot autopilot up and down, and punching it will adjust the speed of autopilot, so be careful! Perhaps the most useful of the the non-necessary signs is the Shield. To make it place the sign and write shield on it . The shield sign will protect your ship from being stolen or trashed while you are away. The shield will activate five minutes after you stop piloting your ship. If you pilot your ship before it's shield is completely charged, the timer will be reset and the shield will be reset. Piloting your vessel Once all of that is done, you're ready to fly. Your ship also needs to be airtight: if you're flying in space, an open ship will cause you to suffocate. Now you're ready to fly. Right click on the main sign to start your ship and put a starship controller in your hand. To start flying, simply look in the direction you want to go and hold your sneak key (default is shift). If you want to stop moving or change direction, release the shift key. Any direction will work: your ship has a complete range of motion and can fly any direction that your character can look. That's it! If you want to learn about more advanced starship features like cannons, storage crates, retractable landing gear, boarding ramps and more, check out the Advanced Shipbuilding page. Category:Ships